


3. Poison

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Series: YHStober [3]
Category: Yandere high school
Genre: Food Poisoning, Gen, Poisoning, YHStober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: Grian cooks while Taurtis watches, then they go shopping
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Taurtis, Charles | Grian/Taurtis, if you squint
Series: YHStober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945684
Kudos: 59





	3. Poison

Taurtis watched as Grian puttered about and cooked, the clanking of pots and pans as food boiled or fried had brought small comfort to Taurtis, a sort of faux sense of peace, but now, with Sam out of the picture and trapped in this world, Taurtis felt free.

It was weird that a situation he found himself in countless times had made him feel so free, with his arms crossed and him leaning his body against the doorframe, he watched his friend cook and clean the kitchen.

“We could leave” He whispered, and based on the stiffening of Grian’s posture, his friend had heard him.

“And go where?” he turned off the stove and faced Taurtis, his frilly pink apron swayed in the breeze from the opened window.

“Anywhere” Taurtis shrugged, he lazily pushed off the doorway and made his way into the kitchen. Grian chuckled and held up a spoon.

“Now now, Tis, you remember the rules” Taurtis laughed and held his hands up.

“I’m not going to touch anything Gri.” 

“You better not” Grian rolled his eyes and sighed, he grew sombre as he thought of Taurtis’s offer, Gord knows how much of a break he needed. But he didn’t know he had the strength to leave them, not again. Not after everything, whether for his sake or theirs Grian doesn’t know.

“We could leave,” Taurtis says again, “imagine it Gri, running away together, with no one but ourselves to look after” He took his friend’s hand and brought it to his lips, and held it there if anyone were to enter the kitchen they’d describe the scene as idyllic.

“And them? We could’ve done more” Taurtis sighed, it was a thought that lingered in his mind ever since the deal had been made and they were ‘gifted’ immortality. After they got separated from Sam.

“Come on, Grian,” he whined “thinking like that is poisonous.”

“Like your cooking” Grian giggled at his little joke, but it fell flat before he took his hand back and started spooning the stew into bowls. “I’m taking these to the others, can you check the fridge, see if we need to top up on things? And DON’T TOUCH ANYTHING” he took off his apron, shoved a bowl into his hands and left.

Taurtis laughed, he knows it’s shaky and fragile, but so is their relationship, guilt and mistakes tainted their friendship, and Sam had been slowly poisoning it ever since he met Grian.

He wants that easy camaraderie back, the laughing and teasing they used to do over the internet instead of an awkward phase of questioning what’s too much or what’s okay. His cooking is apparently one such topic.

He sighed and peered into the pot, he had no idea how Grian could stomach being near a knife after everything, but then again Grian had always been one to push his fears deep and pretend to be okay, not ask too many questions, this world had taught him that.

Well, Taurtis would just have to make him unlearn that.

He checked the fridge, and compiled a list before he sat down and started eating, he knew Grian would need help getting his appetite back, and it was unlikely that he’d eat tonight, but what could he do?

He doesn’t want to mess up this second chance, after dragging him along and forcing him to stay with him and Sam, does he have a right to force him into anything else? What if it’s the straw that broke the camel’s back? What if Grian stops being friends with him?

He won’t let that happen, but if Grian were to leave him, then Taurtis wouldn’t know what to do.

Taurtis felt a hand rest against his shoulder, looking up he saw Grian with his tired changed eyes and a concerned frown, “Taurtis you alright? You’ve been staring into space for quite a while now,” It’s true, the kitchen had been wiped clean, and Grian had changed into a red tank top and a white and pink jacket around his waist, although he was still wearing his blue jeans.

Taurtis’s eyes locked in on the black scar circling his neck and disappearing under his shirt, he trailed his fingers across his scars, some made by the crash, others he culminated from Taurtis’s mistakes or Sam’s pestering.

“Hey” Grian called out softly, “Thinking like that is poisonous” Taurtis chuckled.

“Using my own phrase against me, Xelqua?”

“Not a chance, I made it up myself” Grian stuck his tongue out and took the grocery list from his hands and read through them. He sighed “I’m too lazy to check the fridge, so I’m trusting you that what we need is actually on the list.”

“It is, it is” Taurtis reassured him, “We could go shopping now? the ghosts shouldn’t be out yet.”

“Sure, c’mon.”

The store was cold, and Taurtis shoved his hands in his pockets, he wandered the store looking for some snacks to buy for the others, Gri’s in charge of the healthy stuff either way.

He paused when his eyes caught a red plastic bag of chips. How long ago was that? Before Grian, before the crash, before everything?

It poisoned a lot of the kids back at the house. Did he ever apologise? He couldn’t remember. He should though, there were a lot of things he should apologise for.

“Taurtis? Are you done?” Grian stood at the end of the aisle, worry laced his eyes as he walked over and looked at the pack of chips. “Oh” Grian breathed, he could faintly remember the feeling of plastic travelling down his throat as he sat in a wooden shed gasping and begging for it to stop.

“Come on, Gri” Taurtis pulled Grian’s hand and led him to the counter where they paid and left the packet of poison discarded on the shelf.

THE END


End file.
